Lost
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: Karasano team loose a match. Hinata blames himself for the lose and nobody notices that is until hinata stops showing up to practice. Whatt happens when tobio finds out?
1. Failure

**Run, **jump, swing, spike. Run, jump, swing, spike. It was all a routine. I did it everyday with Kageyama. I loved to spike his toss. The way my hand stung after the contact with the ball. It never failed us. So why did it fail this time? Why did we only score 14 points the entire game? What have I done? It's all my fault. I just ended the thing we have been striving for. I just ruined our senpai's dreams to go to the championship.

It was the most crucial part of the game. We were just beginning I told my self. I spiked and spiked again but the wall that was before me just got bigger and bigger. Every spike, every set, every yell, every libro push back, every determined face, I let them all down. I felt very weak. My legs locking and not moving on command. Clawing, struggling, racing, I did it all. I fought. But all my efforts failing right under my own two hands.

I felt guilt weigh heavily on me. Pushing my feet into the ground. Not letting up and tearing me inside out. I had to stop going to practice. Just seeing them hurt me so much that I couldn't even stand up straight. Then I stopped going to school all together. I got no phone calls, No visits, Nothing. I knew I brought the team down, And now it just I have absolutely no doubt.

I just got to volleyball practice and the first thing I noticed was that the orange haired human bouncing ball wasn't anywhere in the gym. At first I just shrugged it off and told myself he would come later and I walked over to the other guys and we sat down to talk about the game we lost. "Okay as we all know is that we lost the game, And we all know it's just not one persons fault it's all of ours except for Hinata who isn't here as of yet." Couch Ukai said and a new member raised his hand.

"U-um Couch Ukai how is it not Hinata's fault if his spikes never made contact with the opposite court?" The member said and I almost lost my cool. "It's not his fault because he had an injury from the previous game. He thinks nobody noticed but I did. Besides he did what he was supposed to do. And that was to be ready. The fault lies inside us." The couch said and everybody agree.

We started to practice and we waited for Hinata, I kept saying to myself that 'hes just late is all he'll come later' But later came and he wasn't here. He never came and that's not the only thing that worried me. They said that Hinata was acting distant, and distracted in class. That's what worried me. The loud mouthed knucklehead was never quiet. He was never distant or distracted. He was always bouncing around, or trying really hard at practice. So I just decided to give him time. "He'll come tomorrow." I said to myself.

But he didn't come today either or the next or the next. He even missed school. I was so worried I couldn't sleep at all at night. But I told myself I would give him time, that's what he needed most. but then a few days turned into a week, Then a week to two. Finally giving in to my worry after school I went to his house. But I did not expect to see what I saw.

~_**Then what?! Tell me more! jk. I am writing the second chapter shortly, sorry for this one being so short but I want people to get the feel of the story before I continue to write more okay Enjoy!~Ano-chan **_


	2. Save Me!

Tobio's P.O.V

It was the day after the coach made a new training chart so we could get as good as Hinata, but because I'm stubborn I won't admit he's the best out of us. He may have wasted his three years of middle school but what was I doing at the time? Oh right I was being the _**King Of The Court.**_ I honestly think that Hinata is better than anyone on our team. I mean I'm not the one that coordinated our super quick. It was all him, with his quick reflexes and stamina.  
>I was waiting for Hinata to step into the gym doors but no matter how long I waited he didn't show up. So the next day I went to check on him in his class room. When I approached I decided to watch him for a minute just to see if he was approachable at the moment. I stopped and looked through the open door at Hinata, but what I saw scared me and I can't be scared easily.<p>

Hinata wasn't sleeping but he was hunched over and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair that was usually all bright and standing on end, was matted down and dull. He wasn't eating his lunch that sat, open in front him. His friends didn't seem to notice but I did and what's worse is he was shaking. I walked over to him not caring about the stares that I was getting and I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom, down the hallway and into a abandoned part of the school.

I looked out side the door to see if anyone followed us and I closed it then I heard Hinata's soft voice sound behind me. "What do you want Kageyama?" He asked with a little resentment in his shaky voice. "What do I want?!" I yelled and I saw him jerk back a little. "I want to know why you skipped practice yesterday and today because I'm worried about you! What's going on with you?" I asked grabbing his shoulders with concern.

He yanked my arms off and glared at me. I almost yelled when he looked at me because his eyes didn't hold the usual light that they usually carry. They were dull almost... dead. "it's none of your business!" He yelled and ran away from me. I was stuck in shock, that by the time I started chasing after him he was gone. I searched all around the school but I couldn't find him so I gave up and went to go get a juice from the vending machine by the gym. I heard Sugawara and Daichi talking.

"Do you know why Hianta skipped practice twice Dai?" Sugawara asked.  
><em><strong>*Daichi and Sugawara are dating<strong>_** :p*  
><strong>"I heard he was having trouble at home with his mom and sister." He said back. "Still I'm worried I heard Kageyama talking to Hinata but Hinata yelled at him and ran off." Sugawara said I almost dropped my juice. "That's odd Hinata barely ever raises his voice to Kageyama since he's afraid of getting his head squished."Daichi said. 'That's true but every time I'm around him the only way to feel his hair is to squish his head.' I thought then my face heated up. 'why am I thinking about touching his hair?!' I yelled in my inner mind.

"Any way if we give him some space I think that would be best." Daichi said and I walked away from them forgetting that I put my juice on the ledge of the walk way connecting the school buildings. The school bell went off signaling that the school had ended. **_*AN: they had a half day sorta*  
><em>**I made my way over to the school gate lost in my thoughts. On my way home I bumped into a few things because I trained all my focus on Hinata's words and actions from my prior engagement with him. _"What do you want?" dead eyes stared at me. "It's none of your business!" He screamed running away. _I shivered at the thought when I reached home.

~2 days later~  
>"Why Hinata? Why won't he talk to me? Whats going on with him? Why did he yell? Why did he skip practice for four days? Is it something I did? Is he really okay? Are Sugawara and Daichi-san right? Does Hinata just need space?' all these questions ran through my head all at the same time and I was about to walk right into on-going traffic when I felt a big tug on my shirt which made me fly backwards into a pole. "That was close!" This kid with blonde and black hair said and I recognized him from one of the volleyball games we played together. "Kenma!" I partially yelled. "Yo." He said.<p>

"Dude you should really watch where your going." He said as we were walking home together. "I know my mind is in another place right now." I said. "Yeah plus your actually showing expressions now and aren't pissed 24/7." he said and I looked at him. "I'm not pissed 24/7" I said. "You might not be but you look it. Why not be like Hinata and always have a smile on your face even if you loose a game." He said and It hit a very strong chord. 'Game! loose. Blockers. no super quick set. fail. Hinata!' I put together, I change my direction and ran away from my side of town.  
>"Where are you going?!" Kenma yelled to me and I turned around a little. "To see my Hinata!" I yelled back. "His Hinata?" Kenma said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ittokiya-chan: Hey hey kageyama!<br>Kageyama: What baka okami!  
>Ittokiya-chan: Don't call me Baka, baka!<br>Kageyama: I'll call you baka because you are one. -squeezes Ittokiya's head-  
>Ittokiya-chan: Ow ow ow! let go!<br>?: Let her go!  
>loud crash goes of around the office space.<br>Kageyama: What was that for teme!  
>?: Just cause your angry about me dissing you doesn't mean you can take it out on our writer!<br>Kageyama: it does to Hinata. shes the one that made it like that!  
>Hinata: Oh shut up and where do you think your running to now because of her?!<br>Kageyama paled  
>Kageyama: Oh...<br>Daichi: Kageyama, Hinata... Why aren't you two practicing?  
>Daichi smiled and all of us gulped.<br>KageHina: We're practicing now!  
>Ittokiya-chan: Thanks Dai-kun I thought they would never get off my case.<br>Daichi turned to me with the smile on his face.  
>Daichi: Any why haven't you updated any of your stories?<br>Ittokiya-chan: Cause I'm busy with school work and making Anime music videos that I just don't have the motivation to do it anymore.  
>The whole Karasuno volleyball team turned to me.<br>Tanaka: Some one call an ambulance Ittokiya doesn't feel right!  
>Sugawara: Calm down Tanaka!<br>Asahi: umm.. what do I do?!  
>Nishinoya: The worlds going to end!<br>Yamaguchi: Uhhhhh...  
>Everyone turned to Tsukishima expecting him to snort and walk out.<br>Tsukishima: Are you okay Ittokiya? Are you sick or something?  
>Everybody's mouths were hanging open. The Tsukki took off his glasses and looked at me. Then he felt my forehead<br>Tsukishima: No wonder your not writing you have a fever!  
>He yelled and everyone flailed around.<br>Ittokiya-chan: ENOUGH!  
>everyone stopped and sat down.<br>Ittokiya-chan: That's the end of this chapter stick around for more of Ittokiya-chan's stories. And Stay tuned for more news on me! Bye Bye!**_


End file.
